Age of Anur (Movie)
"Before Jen 10: Legacy there was Age of Anur" Age of Anur is a short movie formerly created for the Halloween 2014 writing contest! Righ now it is under further developement. The movie will tie-in with the Second Season of Jen 10: Legacy. It is written and directed by ZeVikingSif and supervised by StreetM. A Transylian, an Ectonurite, a Thep Khufan, and a Loboan are captured by a Vladat dictator and are being sent to a prison, but find themselves in a planet far from the Anur System, Earth. Detailed Plot: Three-thousand years before present day, Vladats were just starting to dominate the entire Anur System led by Lord Transyl's father, Lord Vladias. A Transylian named Ludvik decides to stand up for his village, with his two adopted brothers and sister. An Ectonurite named Seri, a Thep Khufan named Treor, and a loboan named Skit. Things go horribly wrong when they encounter Lord Vladias himself. Taken to a spaceship, and set to go to prison, it's soon hijacked by Seri, but something goes horribly wrong when the ship starts breaking apart, sending the ship to go to a random destination, that happened to be Earth. With Lord Vladias on Earth as well, the team have one mission: kill Lord Vladias. Heroes *Ludvik Bio: TBA *Seri Bio: TBA *Treor Bio: TBA *Skit Bio: TBA Villains *Lord Vladias Bio: TBA *Drac Bio: TBA *Ula Bio: TBA *Lord Transyl Bio: TBA *Dozens of Unnamed Vladats Bio: TBA Side Characters *Erik Bio: Erik is the most skilled Transylian soldier on Anur Transyl. He and four other Transylian soldiers defended Anur Transyl from an invasion from the Vladats, led by Lord Vladias. This was well known from both sides. On Anur Transyl, he was given several medals and got the rank of Legendary General, as well as a statue built of him in his village. He was also recognized by the Vladats, in which they hoped to destroy him. Erik, before the war, had a wife named Myndy, and one child named Ludvik. He also adopted the homeless children in his village, Seri and Treor. After stopping the invasion, he had to do one last mission, to take out the Vladat bases on Anur Transyl. Though he did not fully succeed, he still called it a success. After taking out a few bases, he wanted to go home to his family, but he was quickly captured by the Vladats. Even though he stood up a fight, he was still captured and lost his arm in the process. On the orders of Lord Vladias, he was killed. *Myndy Bio: TBA Are you a fan of Age of Anur? Put your signature below! (~x4) *I wanna see The reason of Mummys, and Frankenstain, and Lord Transyl taking his dad's place! Spooky times! Evil Beasts http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/thumb/3/3a/8498453.png/50px-8498453.png Are you ready? For Halloween??? 15:19, October 19, 2014 (UTC) *Dem Vladats tho. I. AM NOT. A MORON. 15:23, October 19, 2014 (UTC) *Ben Tennyson has saved the entire Multiverse multiple times with multiple aliens. Now I must do that too by becoming his legacy. 18:46, November 6, 2014 (UTC) What do you want in Age of Anur? Ben's ancestor on Earth! An explaination for why theres Mummies and Frankenstine on Earth! Azmuth to have a role! Rise of the Vladats! A fun read! Lord Transyl to take Lord Vladias's place at the end! TBA *The movie will tie in with the second season of Jen 10: Legacy making it canon to the show. *It's confirmed that there will be an explaination as to why theres Mummies and Frankenstine on Earth! *Lord Vladias was inspired by Fire Lord Ozai from Avatar: The Last Airbender. *This was created for the 2014 Halloween Anur System contest. Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Anur System